


red and orange are pretty similar

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Air catcher, Alec is a writer, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lovely, M/M, Malec, No angst at all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twenty One Pilots Reference, all of th poems are from TOP songs, and its only like 1000 words oop, honestly this took me like 4 days to write, just read it its cute, magnus is lit af, smithereens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: “Yeah, of course. I think my red notebook is on the desk right there, so go ahead.” A faint ding sounded through the apartment. “Oh, one sec, I have to go put my laundry in the dryer. Be right back.”Magnus turned towards the desk and picked up the notebook sitting there. Magnus noted that it was actually more of an orange color, not red, but he knew Alec got things like that mixed up.oralec writes poems about magnus and mistakenly lets magnus read said poems





	red and orange are pretty similar

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! quick disclaimer that all of the poems/lyrics written in here are not my own, but from the wonderful band twenty one pilots. you don't have to listen to the band to enjoy this fic :)

“Magnus, you know you can walk in whenever you want, right?”

 

Magnus gave Alec an exasperated look, “No, actually. I  _ didn’t _ know that. Thanks so much for letting me know ahead of time.” He had been waiting outside of Alec’s apartment for 10 minutes, knocking persistently.

 

“We’re best friends, you have special privileges.”

 

Magnus snorted a small snort and looked up to meet Alec’s eyes. “Well, we never talked about that before. This is your space, you know? I don’t just want to walk in without your express permission.”

 

Alec just smiled and sighed. “I don’t deserve you. But since we’ve been friends for basically a trillion years, you now  _ finally  _ have my express permission to enter whenever you please.”

 

“Thank god, I needed that. You obviously need to get your ears checked, Alexander, since apparently you can’t hear someone knocking for ten minutes”

 

Alec groaned. “I was in the shower-”

 

Just then a loud knock sounded on the door, causing Magnus to smirk.

 

“Alexander, I don’t know if you know this, but someone knocked on the door.”

 

“Yes Magnus, I heard.”

 

“WOW! Really?! I for sure would have thought that you couldn’t hear it. You know, maybe it’s my past self knocking again. Just to remind you of your wrong-doings.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Alec muttered, and walked to the door to pay the pizza delivery man, and tip him extra for making him wait, while Magnus probably busted a lung from laughing so hard, plopping himself onto Alec’s couch.

 

* * * *

 

Magnus used Alec’s  _ express permission _ to his advantage.

 

He knew it seemed kind of bad, but being in love with your best friend was hard. Magnus felt the need to see him everyday.

 

Today, he just happened to be bringing him lunch and disney movies. You can’t go wrong.

 

“Knock knock, Alec. I come bearing gifts.” Magnus said as he stepped inside Alec’s apartment.

 

Alec smiled up at him, only to have it pulled into a frown at the sight of the movies.

 

“Are those Disney?”

 

Magnus was perplexed. “Yes, of course they are. You love disney.”

 

“I know, that’s why I’m sad.” Alec sighed, jutting his bottom lip out.

 

“I don’t follow. Elaborate?” Magnus dropped the movies onto the couch and set the bag of food on the kitchen counter, walking to Alec’s desk set by the sliding glass doors.

 

“I’ve got my english final in two days, and as much as I love Disney, I don’t think I can afford a two hour movie break.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow in contemplation. “I see. Well, if you think you can spare 20 minutes, I brought you a bacon burger from the East Village. We can scratch the movie idea, and I can be your own personal study guide after you eat.”

 

Alec stood abruptly, and wrapped Magnus in a tight hug. “You’re the  _ absolute _ best. Thank you, I’m starving.”

 

“Of course, Alexander. Anything for you.” Magnus smiled, and looked back to his friends desk. “Are you working on anything new? I mean, between all the studying?” He laughed lightly.

 

Alec chewed quickly and swallowed. “Just a few poems here and there. It’s been so rainy lately so I’ve been really inspired, but I don’t have a lot of time to really sit and write, you know?”

 

“Can I read something?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I think my red notebook is on the desk right there, so go ahead.” A faint ding sounded through the apartment. “Oh, one sec, I have to go put my laundry in the dryer. Be right back.”

 

Magnus turned towards the desk and picked up the notebook sitting there. Magnus noted that it was actually more of an orange color, not red, but he knew Alec got things like that mixed up.

 

He flipped to a random page in the middle of the notebook and was very surprised to see that his name was on the first page, dated from only a few weeks ago.

 

_ “Today, Magnus told me that he was feeling a little insecure. This isn’t normal for him. I hope day, when I have the courage, I can show him that I only ever thought he was beautiful. _

 

_ Dear friend, here we are again pretending _

_ To understand how you think your world is ending _

_ Sending signals and red flags in waves _

_ It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days _

_ I'll pray that one day you see _

_ The only difference between life and dying _

_ Is one is trying, that's all we're called to do _

_ So try to love me and I'll try to save you. _

_ Won't you stay alive _

_ I'll take you on a ride _

_ I will make you believe you are lovely. _

 

His jaw was dropped, and he was feeling thoroughly confused. Was Magnus supposed to read this? It seemed private, but Magnus has always been sort of nosy. He turned the page. The next poem was from last week.

 

_ Magnus has me in a metaphorical chokehold. How am I supposed to get anything done when he’s all I think about? _

 

_ I think you would beat the moon in a _

_ Pretty contest _

_ And the moon just happened to be the _

_ Very first thing that I missed _

_ I was doing fine on my own and there _

_ Wasn't much I lacked _

_ But you've stolen my air catcher _

_ And I don't know if I want it back _

_ I won't fall in love with falling _

_ I will try to avoid those eyes, oh _

_ Cause I'm not sure I want to give you _

_ Tools that can destroy my heart _

 

Magnus had never been so sure about this. He was  _ sure  _ that Alec felt the way he did. Why else would he write this? He heard Alec walking into the kitchen, saying something to him, but he was too immersed to hear what he said. He decided to read one more, just to be sure. It was from yesterday.

 

_ It’s official. I love him. What now? He’s my best friend, and here I am pathetically writing poems about him instead of confessing. I just can’t mess up what we have. _

 

_ You know _

_ I've always been collected, calm and chill _

_ And you know _

_ I never look for conflict for the thrill _

_ But if I’m feeling _

_ Someone stepping towards you, can't describe _

_ Just what I'm feeling _

_ For you, I’d go _

_ Step to a dude much bigger than me _

_ For you, I know _

_ I would get messed up, weigh 153 _

_ For you _

_ I would get beat to smithereens _

 

Magnus couldn’t  _ not  _ cry. Alec felt the same way, and it was the biggest relief he’d ever felt. When he came to himself, he had tears on his face and a worried Alec calling his name.

 

“Magnus, woah woah woah, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

What was Magnus supposed to do? Say? He did the most rational thing his brain could think of.

 

He kissed him.

 

Alec was obviously taken aback, frozen in shock. Worried that he did the wrong thing, Magnus started to inch away, only to be forcefully pulled back by strong arms. He giggled a little, letting himself enjoy the moment.

 

When they pulled away from each other, Alec had his eyes screwed shut. “Alec, love, are you alright?”

 

“Me? I’m wonderful, spectacular, splendid. But I’m pretty sure this is a dream and if I open my eyes I’ll know it isn’t real and that’ll be immensely disappointing.”

 

“Open, your eyes, Alexander.”

 

Alec blinked with a sigh, and looked at Magnus. “Holy shit, this isn’t a dream. I’m-what. How-”

 

Magnus let out a small laugh placing his free hand on Alec’s cheek.

 

“Magnus, what just happened?”

 

“You write really good poems.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really do hope you enjoyed! constructive (and kind) criticism is always appreciated! kudos if you feel males is deserving <3 
> 
> my twitter is @mangomalec come check me and my shitposts out if you please


End file.
